The Secret
by shadow girls 100
Summary: It all starts in Hermione 5th. All the names belong to J.K Rowling.Rated M for later Chapters.
1. Chapter 1: The Train ride

Chapter: 1 The Train ride

It was a bright spring day when my mum came to wake me up. It was the day I had to leave for school.

"Hermione, are you ready," said my mum as she come down the stairs.

"I can't wait to see my friends again," said Hermione. Two hours later we were finely at the train station that's when I gave my parent there hugs and told them that I will write to them to let them know how things are going.

"Hermione, have fun and don't get in to trouble," said father.

"I won't get in to any trouble. I love you both. Bye," said Hermione as she ran into platform 9 ¾ to get onto the train.

"Hermione over here," yelled Ron as she was putting her things on the train.

"Hey Ron, where is Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Oh, Harry is saving us a compartment," said Ron as he and Hermione boarded the train.

As they made their way to their compartment they stopped at the trolley and got there snacks for the train ride. As they got near to their compartment they heard Harry and Ginny talking about how their summers were.

"Hey Harry and Ginny, what's new with you guys?" asked Hermione as she sat down.

"Hey Hermione, how are you?" asked Ginny as she went over to sit next to Hermione.

"I'm good, how about you?" asked Hermione.

"I'm fine, how come you didn't come over at all this summer?" asked Ginny.

"I'm sorry Ginny I just didn't feel up to coming over this summer. I just wanted to spend some time with my parents. That's all," said Hermione as she looked at the boys.

"Oh well that's fine there's always next summer right?" asked Ginny.

"Yes Ginny," said Hermione as she grabbed her book that she was reading. It had been three hours since they boarded the train.

"Now we've got two more hours before we get there," said Hermione. Everyone got the hint to go put their school uniforms on.

"Hermione did you get your list of classes at all?" asked Harry.

"Yes, Harry I got my class list, why?" said Hermione as she looked at Harry.

"Well, I can't find mine," said Harry as he was looking around.

"Maybe you put it in your trunk when you were packing your school stuff?" said Ron.

"Ron, don't we have the same classes together?" asked Harry.

"We can just share the list," answered Ron.

"we're almost to school because I can see it over there," said Hermione as she was putting her book away.

"I wonder what we're having for dinner?" said Ron.

"Ronald is the only thing worry about food?" asked Hermione. She waited for an answer from Ron. But he just turned his head to look out the window as we were coming to a stop.

"Well, should we head over to the carriages?" asked Harry.

"Yes, let go," said Ron as he started walk.

"Ron, will you slow down so we can keep up with you?" asked Hermione, trying to keep up. Hermione finely made it to the carriage. When they got to Hogwarts they went straight to their seats and waited for dinner to start.

"Hermione, how was your summer?" asked Harry as he was getting ready to sit down in his spot.

"It was really good I spent a lot of time with my parents," said Hermione as she was sitting down.

"what did you all do?" asked Ginny.

"Ginny, we went shopping and we went to the fair that was in town and a bunch of other things, what about you?" said Hermione.

"I rode my broom and we sat around telling stories from the past. Then we went to Diagon Alley to do are school shopping and that's about it," said Ginny.

"Hey, here come the teachers and the new students," said Ron as Snape stopped and looked at them.

"Well, well, look who's back. It's the golden trio," said Snape. When the trio went back to listing to the list of the new students being called off, Snape got the hint and walked up to his seat at the staff table.

Dumbledore came in front and began to speak.

"Welcome back to another fine year at Hogwarts. I would expect that each and every one of you would do your best in all of your classes." As he clapped his hands, he said "Let the feast begin."

An hour later Dumbledore stood up and told them that it was time to get to their houses and that class would start tomorrow and goodnight to everyone. Hermione and the others made their way to Gryffindor.

When they got to the portrait of the Fat Lady, Hermione got in front and said, "Fudge Drop." The Fat Lady let them in to the house.

"We are all going to bed it has been a long day and we got classes tomorrow" said Hermione as she was walked up the stairs to the girl's dormitory.


	2. Chapter 2: The start of Classes

Chapter: 2

The Start of Classes

After Hermione woke early and got ready for the day, she wrote to her parents. When it was seven all the other girls were starting to wake up. So she left to go to the common room and well she waited for Harry, Ron and Ginny. She pulled out her book to finish it. As she was about to turn the page, she felt a tap on the shoulder and she turned around. They were standing behind her.

"Hermione, what classes do we have after breakfast?" asked Ron as they were walking down to the great hall.

"Ron, we have Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration, if that helps," said Hermione as they walked in.

They didn't seem to notice that Snape was watching them. As Hermione looked up she locked eyes with Snape. When Hermione finely looked down, she felt a little weird in because her friends were looking at her.

"Hermione are you OK?" asked Harry as he looked up at the head table.

"I'm fine Harry," said Hermione as she looked up at Harry.

As she was filling her plate with food she felt eyes on her. So she just sat down and started to eat while reading the last of her book. As breakfast was coming to an end she closed her book, grabbed her stuff and headed off to her first class of the day. she turned a corner and ran in to something. Just when she got all of her things of the floor, she looked up just to find herself face to face Professor Snape.

"I'm sorry for running in to you professor," said Hermione as she stared up at him.

"Its fine just watch where you're going next time," he stated as he looked into Hermione's eyes.

"Professor, can I ask you something?" asked Hermione as she looked down from his eyes.

"Yes what is it?" said Snape as he backed a little ways from Hermione.

"Why were you watching me in the great hall?" asked Hermione when she walked closer to Snape.

"I will explain in time, Miss Granger. Now if you don't mind I have to go get ready for class," said Snape. As Snape walked off to the dungeons Hermione couldn't help but watch him. Just as Hermione made it to her class she realized that she was late.

She was walking to her seat Harry handed her a note, thank goodness that Professor Flitwick put them together.

"Miss Granger, nice of you to finally show up," said Professor Flitwick as he walked over to Hermione.

"Sorry I was in the library and lost track of time," answered Hermione as she sat down in her seat.

"Miss Granger, I will let it slide this time but, next time detention. Am I'm clear?" said Professor Flitwick.

"Yes Professor Flitwick," responded Hermione as she pulled out her charms book for class.

Fifteen minutes later the class was let out. As the Golden trio was making their way to Defense Against the Dark Arts, Harry said, "Hermione you never wrote back."

"I haven't read the note yet Harry," said Hermione as she kept walking.

"I suppose not," said Harry as they walked to their next class.

When they walked into the classroom, Professor Lupin was getting set up for the lesson.

"Welcome everyone. So, today's lesson is with a boggart" said Professor Lupin as he was walking to the front of the class. "Can anyone tell me what a boggart is?"

Hermione raised her hand to answer.

"Yes Miss Granger?"

"Well, a boggart is a shape shifter it will take the form of whatever you fear the most," replied Hermione as she looked around at the other students.

"That is correct Miss Granger twenty points to Gryffindor," said Professor Lupin. "Now who wants to go first?" The whole class raised the hands. "How about you go first Miss Granger? Remember the spell to change it," said Professor Lupin.

"Sure, I will go first and yes I remember the spell. It is 'Riddikulus,'" said Hermione as she walked up to the front of the class.

"Good, now what are you going to do?" asked Professor Lupin.

"I'm not going to say or else it won't be funny at all."

The door started to open and out stepped Draco Malfoy. The real one was not happy at all, especially when she did the spell and he turned in to a girl that was wearing a spell was done the whole class was laughing and Draco was so embarrassed that he ran out of the class. That's when Hermione ran after him to talk to him. When she found him he was crying.

"What do you want?" asked Draco when he looked over at Hermione.

"I came to talk to you," said Hermione as she sat down next to Draco.

"Why did you do that to me?" asked Draco as he sat there trying to understand why Hermione feared him of all people.

"Draco I'm sorry it's that you bulled me since first year. That's why," said Hermione as she went to stand up.

"Thank you for coming and talking to me and telling me the truth," said Draco as he got up to walk back to class with her. When she walked back into class she saw that it was Ron's turn to face the boggart. All of the sudden the boggart turned into a spider. Ron was trying so hard to concentrate on saying the spell and trying not to pay attention to the spider in front of him. Then when he finely casted the spell the spider went rollerblading.

That's when professor Lupin dismissed the class for the day. "Hey Hermione, what do we have next?" asked Ron as they were walking out of class.

"We have transfiguration next," said Hermione. She stopped and looked at them. "Where your guy's class lists at?"

"I forgot to grab mine this morning," said Ron as he started walking to class with the others following him.

As Hermione walked to transfigurations she was thinking about how this year is going to be different. Just as they were walking in to class they saw that Professor McGonagall was getting the class ready. She was putting glasses on their tables. When we all got to are seats she started telling us what we are doing today.

"You are to re-transfigure the glass and turn it in something else," said McGonagall as she walked to the front of the class.

When she got to the front she told us to begin. A few minutes in to class and Hermione and was the first to get her assignment done. By the time we had 10 minutes left of class. There were only eight people that accomplished today's work.

"OK, you guys for homework I want three rolls of parchment on how you change thing with that spell and it is due tomorrow," said professor McGonagall as she dismissed the class for the day.

As Hermione was getting up to leave class Ron was complaining about how we have homework.

"Hey, Hermione what do we have next?" asked Harry as they were walking up to Gryffindor tower, where they were dropping their books off and to grab the ones for the classes after lunch.

"We have lunch now then we have double potions after," said Hermione as she was walking up to the girls dormitory to grab her potion book for class. When she went back down to the common room she noticed Harry and Ron were not there.

As she walked down to the great hall she was thinking about how Professor Snape has been acting since school has started. She entered the great hall and saw that Harry and Ron were down there already. When she sat down in her spot she felt eyes on her. However, when she looked up Snape looked down. So she went back to filling up her plate.

"OK Hermione, what is going on?" asked Harry as he looked at Hermione and Snape.

"Nothing is going on," said Hermione as she ate her food.

"Are you sure? Because he's watching you again," said Harry as he looked at Hermione.

"Yes, I'm sure Harry," said Hermione as she ate.

"OK Hermione, if you say so," said Harry.

While Hermione was finishing her lunch she noticed that Snape had left. So she finished her lunch and told the boys that they have potions next and not to be late. As she walked to the dungeon she noticed that she forgot her bag in the great hall. She just kept walking hoping that Ron or Harry would bring it when they came. When she entered the class room he was sitting at his desk grading papers. He heard the door open he looked up and notice that it was Hermione.

"What are you doing down here?" asked Snape as he went back to grading papers.

"I came down here to talk to you," said Hermione as she took a seat at one of the desks.

"Talk about what I may ask?" said Snape as he stopped grading papers and looked up at her.

"Why do you keep looking at me? And don't say I will find out in time," asked Hermione.

"I will tell you later when I feel it's the right time," said Snape as Ron and Harry walked in to the room.

"Hermione you left your bag in the great hall so I grabbed it for you," said Harry as he handed her the bag.

"Thank you for grabbing it, Harry," said Hermione as she went to sit in her spot. Just when she sat down Harry passed her a note that asked if she found anything out. She wrote back saying that she'll find out when the time is right. Then she passed it back to him that's when Snape got up to start the class.

"So today you are going to be making a sleeping Draught potion. The ingredients are up on the board, so get started," said Snape as he looked at the class. As Hermione was gathering her ingredients she saw that he was watching her. When she got back to her seat she saw that Harry had written back. The note read:

'What does he mean by that?'

Hermione started her potion as she wrote back:

'I don't know Harry.'

That's when Harry's caldron boiled over.

That's when Snape noticed that Hermione and Harry were talking rather than pay attention to what they were doing.

"What happened here?" asked Snape.

"I added too much flobber worm mucus to the potion by accident," said Hermione.

"Detention tonight 7'o clock, now clean this mess up," yelled Snape. "Oh, I want three rolls of parchment on the dreamless potion due tomorrow from you two." said Snape as he pointed at Harry and Hermione.

As the rest of the class was making the potion Harry and Hermione were in the back of the class working on the essay. Half of the class was ether done or almost done as Snape was making his rounds to see how everybody's potions were. When got to the table that Harry and Hermione were working at he notice Hermione was almost done with hers and Harry was half way done.

"You guys have about twenty minutes left before class is over," said Snape as he made his way back to his desk.

"I'm done," said Hermione as she looked over to Harry.

"I'm done too," said Harry.

"Do you want me to hand them in?" asked Hermione as she looked at Harry.

"If you want to," said Harry as he handed his to Hermione.

"OK."

she made her way up to Snape's desk, Snape noticed that it was time to dismiss the class. he stood up he saw that Hermione was bringing the essays that they had gotten done.

"Here, professor," said Hermione as she handed him their essays to him.

"Thank you Miss Granger," said Professor Snape as he dismissed the class for dinner. When she grabbed her things he was right behind her and they walked to the great hall together. As they entered everyone turned and looked at them. He walked up to the head table and she walked to her spot to be Harry and Ron.

"Why were you walking with the Git?" asked Ron when he looked at Hermione.

"We both left at the same time, so we just walked together. Is that OK?" said Hermione as she filled her plate and started eating.

"Oh OK," said Ron with a mouth full of food.

"Hermione he is still watching you," said Harry as he ate his food.

"I know I can feel it," said Hermione as she looked at Professor Snape who looked away.

"Severus, you should tell her how you feel rather than keep watching her," said Dumbledore as he looked at Snape.

"I don't know if she has the same feelings for me," said Snape as he looked back at his plate.

"Severus, I got some bad news from the order today, it seems that Miss Granger's parents got killed last night by Death Eaters. I'm asking you if you can tell her tomorrow." said Dumbledore.

"Sure, I'll tell her tomorrow night," said Snape as he looked down at his plate.

"OK. Thank you Severus," said Dumbledore.

"Maybe I will tell her then," said Snape.


	3. Chapter 3: Datantion

Chapter: 3 Detention

**Later that Night:**

"Hermione, come on!" yelled Harry as they were running down to the dungeons.

"I'm coming, Harry," said Hermione as she tried to keep with him.

When they made it to Snape's class room they stopped and knocked on the door and stood there and waited.

"Enter" said Snape as he stayed at his desk grading papers.

"Miss Granger, I want you organize the potion ingredients by hand. No magic, you understand me?" asked Snape.

"Yes, sir I understand," said Hermione as she walked over the closet.

"Now, Mr. Potter, I want you to clean all the cauldrons by hand without magic, you understand me?" asked Snape as he looked over at Hermione to see if she was using her wand.

"Yes, sir I understand," said Harry when he was walking over to the cauldrons.

Two hour later Harry and Hermione were done. When they walked up to Professor Snape and asked if they could get dismissed to go to Gryffindor tower.

"You may be dismissed," spoke Professor Snape as he went back to his desk.

**Later up in Gryffindor Tower:**

"Hey, Ron we're back," said Hermione as she went to sit on the couch.

"What did the Bat of the Dungeons make you do?" asked Ron, as he looked up at Harry.

"He made me clean all the cauldrons and Hermione organize the potion ingredients by hand. No magic," answered Harry.

"Well we have a long day tomorrow so let's head off to bed," Hermione stated.


	4. Chapter 4: The meeting

Chapter 4: The Meeting

The next morning Severus walked over to his desk and grabbed an envelope with Hermione's name on it. Just when he was going to walk out the door to go to breakfast, there was a knock on his door. When he opened it there stood Professor Dumbledore.

"Are you going to tell her soon?" asked Dumbledore as he went and sat down.

"I was planning on doing it after breakfast, but I want the day off. Can someone take over my classes today?" asked Severus.

"Sure, I can have one of the Order members step in for the day," said Dumbledore. "Miss Granger will not be attending classes today."

"I know… I want to be there for her. I mean… I know what it's like to lose someone," mumbled Snape.

"I can understand that," said Dumbledore as he got up and walked out.

Severus looked down at the letter and knew that he had to make his way up to breakfast or else she would not get it. When he got to the Great Hall he immediately looked for Hermione. As he was walking towards the head table he found her.

"Miss Granger, I been meaning to give this to you," said Professor Snape as he continued his way up to the head table.

He could see that she was opening it.

"Hermione, what does it say?" asked Ron through a full mouth of food.

"It says that he wants to see me after breakfast," Hermione told Ron.

"what does he want?" questioned Harry with a scowl.

"I don't know," said Hermione as she looked up at the head table.

When she finished eating she noticed that Professor Snape was done eating and was heading towards her.

"Miss Granger, follow me," demanded Professor Snape.

"Sure," said Hermione as they walked out of the Great Hall and down to his chambers to talk.

When they got to the entrance to his chambers, they stopped as he spoke his password. They walked in and he went to get tea ready.

Hermione looked around in confusion. _'Why had Professor Snape brought her here instead of to his office?'_ Unsure of what to do, Hermione simply just stayed standing where she was.

"You can sit down if you like," said Snape as he walked back in to the kitchen to check on the tea.

When he returned with the tea tray he handed Hermione hers and sat down across from her.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" asked Hermione apprehensively as she took a sip of her tea.

"There are two things I want to talk to you about," Snape told her.

"Which are?" asked Hermione as she looked up at Snape.

"First off I want to be your friend. Before you say anything let me explain. I know I have treated you wrong in the past and for that I am sorry. I should have been there for you when Draco was bullying you. I also know I didn't do you any favors by calling you an insufferable know-it-all. I'm sorry for that. If you could forgive me and give friendship a chance, I would really appreciate it," stated Snape as he got up and sat down next to Hermione.

"Ok… We can try being friends. What is the next thing you want to talk to me about?" said Hermione as she took a sip of her tea.

"Well… Before I talk to you about that, I want you to know that you will have no classes today and that I'm here for you whenever you need to talk, night or day."

"Ok… I'm kind of scared to find out what it is now," said Hermione.

"It's something you need to know, and yes it's going to be hard for you to hear," Snape said as he looked into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Then please, tell me," Hermione whispered nervously as she looked down.

"Two days ago your parents were murdered by Death Eaters. The Order has arranged the funerals for you so you don't have to worry about it," said Snape as he reached out for Hermione's hand. As Hermione sat there crying, Snape put his arms around her slightly awkwardly.


	5. Chapter 5: Trip to Hogsmeade

**Chapter: 5**

**Trip to Hogsmeades**

A few moments later Hermione looked up at the time and noticed that it was time for lunch.

"Sir, I should get go it's time for lunch and my friends are probley wandering were I'm at and what's going on" told Hermione

"Ok, you don't have any classes today and that I don't ether incases you need someone to talk too" said Severus.

"I will take you up on that, but I must go" said Hermione

"I will show you to the door, if I'm not in the classroom than I'm here the password to my room is fire ash" told Severus.

"Ok, thank you professor for being there for me" Said Hermione.

As Hermione walked down to the great hall

_Flashback_

_"Two days ago your parents were murdered by Death Eaters. The Order has arranged the funerals for you so you don't have to worry about it," said Snape as he reached out for Hermione's hand. As Hermione sat there crying, Snape put his arms around her slightly awkwardly._

After a few minutes passed, Hermione asked, "How did it happen?"

"_They were tortured and then killed" said Severus._

"_What did they want with my parents" asked Hermione._

"_Information on you, and your parents didn't give anything up" said Severus._

"_Why on me" asked Hermione._

"_I don't know why" said Severus._

"_When are the funerals" asked Hermione as she was still crying._

"_It is tomorrow, that's why you won't have classes today or Monday" said Severus._

"_Ok, where are the funerals being held at" asked Hermione as she stood up and paced the floor._

"_The headquarters of the _Phoenix_" answered Severus._

_End of Flashback_

"Hermione, what did the git want now" asked Ron.

"I don't want to talk about it, Ron" said Hermione

"Hermione, Have you been crying" asked harry.

"Why, wouldn't you if you got the news that I did" answered Hermione.

"What news did you get" asked Ginny.

"I won't be in classes at all today or Monday" said Hermione.

"Why, may I ask" asked Harry.

"I got to tend a funeral tomorrow" said Hermione as she was trying to hold back the tears.

"Whose funeral" asked Ginny?

"My Parents funeral" said Hermione as she busted in to tears.

"I'm sorry to hear that" said Ron.

"I just want to be left alone" said Hermione when she went to leave.

As she made her way out of the great hall an idea came to mind. She made her way to Dumbledore's office. When she got there she noticed that the stairs were up meaning someone was up talking to him. So she walked up the stairs and stopped and knocked.

"Enter" said Dumbledore.

"Ooh, I didn't know you were talking to someone. I can come back later" said Hermione.

"No, come on in, what you need dear" Asked Dumbledore.

"I want to ask promotion to go to Hogsmeades for the day" asked Hermione as she sat down in one of the chairs.

"Yes, you have my promotion, but I want you to take someone with you" said Dumbledore.

As Hermione turned around she remembered that professor. Snape had a free day today and then she noticed that he was standing in the dark corner of Dumbledore's office.

"Um, professor do you want to come to Hogsmeades with me today" asked Hermione.

"I guess mean I have nothing to do" said snape.

"Ok, thank you sir "said Hermione.

"Miss. Granger, Can you please wait outside, and I will be down in a little bit" said Severus.

"Yes sir "said Hermione.

A few minutes later she saw that professor snape was coming down.

"Miss. Granger, Dumbledore gave me promotion to take you to Diagon Alley too if you would like" told Severus.

"Thank you professor, but you didn't have too" said Hermione.

"I think you deserve to be out of here for a little bit longer after the news, plus I told him I will escort you back to Gryffindor tower when we get back." Told Severus.

"Well, should we get going" asked Hermione.

An hour later they were at Hogsmeades.

"Were do you want to go first" asked Severus.

"I would like to go to Honeydukes first" said Hermione.

Well they walked down to there.

"Were your friends understanding were you wore this morning and what I had to tell you" Asked Severus.

"So far yes I didn't tell them the whole thing though" told Hermione.

"Why didn't you tell them" asked Severus.

"Because I'm not one to show my emotions at all, yes I showed my emotions down in your room what could I do they were my parent" answered Hermione.

"Hermione, stop and look at me for a minute" asked Severus.

"Why" asked Hermione.

"Because "said Severus.

So Hermione stopped and looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Hermione, I don't want you to end up like me, I don't know emotions anymore and I don't want to see you holding them in, plus showing them help you heal, do you promise not to hold them in" said Severus as he wiped the tears away.

"I promise, professor" answered Hermione.

"Ok let get going" said Severus.

A few minutes later they arrived at Honeydukes. So Hermione walked around well Severus stood by the door.

"Hello, how my I help you" Asked Amy.

"Hi, I'm just looking around" said Hermione.

"Ok, well if you need anything I will be up front" said Amy.

"Ok, thank you" answered Hermione.

Ten minutes later Hermione was up front with the things she wanted.

"Ok, that will be two galleons, three sickles and five knuts" said Amy as she was bagging all of Hermione's things.

"Thank you" said Hermione as she gave her the money and grabbed the bag and walked over to Severus.

"What did you get" asked Severus as they walked out the door.

"Well, I got 2 box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans , some fudge, 5 Chocolate Frogs, some Salt Water Taffy and a rainbow Lollipop that's all" answered Hermione.

"Were to next" asked Severus.

"How about the dress shop next" asked Hermione.

"That's fine with me, but I should tell you were having another dance Dumbledore is going to announce it a dinner" said Severus.

"Well, I guess I have to pick out two dresses than" told Hermione.

"Yes, can I help you" asked savanna

"Yes, I'm looking for any black dresses and a sky blue dresses too" answered Hermione.

"Well, we have these one" said savanna.

"I Like that one" told Hermione.

"I will go pull that one for you, than we will look for the other dress" said savanna.

A few minutes later savanna was back with the black dress in hand.

"Ok, let's look for the second one shell we" asked savanna?

"Yes" said Hermione.

"What about this one" asked savanna?

"I love it, I will take that one" Answered Hermione.

"I will go pull that one for you" said savanna.

Few minutes later she was back and ringing up the dresses.

"Ok, that will be 5 galleons, 6 sickles and 2 knuts for the dresses" said savanna.

"Thank you" said Hermione as she gave her the money and grabbed the dresses and shrunk them to put in her pocket and walked back out.

"Were to next" asked Severus.

"Diagon Alley next" answered Hermione.

"We are going to Apparition to The Leaky Cauldron and finish up then have dinner so grab my hand" told Severus.

So Hermione grabbed his hand and disappeared to The Leaky Cauldron.

When they arrived they were right at the entrants to Diagon Alley.

"Now let's go to Eeylops Owl Emporium, I been wanting an owl" said Hermione as they walked that way.

"What breed of owl do you want" asked Severus.

"A snowy owl" Answered Hermione.

"That's good breed to have" Said Severus.

"Hello, how can I help you today" asked Jack.

"Yes, I would like to buy a snow owl" said Hermione

"Well, we have lots of them" said Jack.

"I will take this one" told Hermione.

"Ok, I will go and get a cage, food and treats for you" said Jake.

"Ok" Said Hermione.

A few minutes later jack was back with the stuff.

"It will be 15 galleons, 9 sickles and 1 knuts" said jack.

"Thank you" said Hermione as she gave him the money.

"What are you going to name her" asked Severus as they walked out of the store.

"I'm going to call her Lucy" answered Hermione.

"That's a nice name" said Severus.

"I want to go to Flourish and Blotts" told Hermione.

"That's fine by me, but we got to make a stop at Slug & Jiggers Apothecary before we leave" said Severus.

"Ok, that's fine" said Hermione as they walked there.

"Hello, how can I help you" asked Jeff.

"Yes, I'm looking for three books, they are called Standard book of spells grade seven, spell potions, and magical Drafts and potions" told Hermione.

"Yes we have those I will go get them for you" said Jeff.

"I didn't know you like potions" asked Severus.

"I love potions" answered Hermione.

"That will be 8 galleons" told Jeff.

"Thank you" said Hermione as she gave him the money.

"Now off to Slug & Jiggers Apothecary" said Severus.

"Yep, then back to school for dinner" told Hermione.

"Why don't we eat at the Leaky Cauldron" asked Severus.

"That's fine too" said Hermione.

"Aw, Master snape how nice to see you" said Jim.

"Hi Jim, I need some wormwood, unicorn blood, snake fangs, fairy wings, butterscotch and cinnamon" told Severus.

"Sure thing I will go get them for you" said Jim.

As Jim went and grabbed Severus things. Hermione couldn't help but watch professor snape. She couldn't stop thinking about how cutie he looks. She loved the sound of his voice, he's mysterious.

"Hermione, are you ready to go eat or do you want to stay here and look at me all night, because I'm getting hungry" asked Severus a little annoyed.

"Ooh, I'm sorry professor I didn't mean to steer at you, I was just spacing out" said Hermione as she walked out the door.

As they walked in to the Leaky caldron Tom called out to them.

"What can I get for you" asked tom.

"I would like pea soup" said Hermione.

"And you master snape" asked Tom.

"The normal" told Severus

"Ok I will be back with your order in a little bit" said Tom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Back at Hogwarts~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I wonder were Hermione is at "asked Ginny.

"She's probley in the library like normal" said Ron.

"Didn't you notice that professor snape wasn't at dinner ether "told Ginny?

"We don't care about him" said Harry and Ron together.

"Fine, whatever I don't know why she calls you guys friends" said Ginny.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~back at the leaky caldron~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I wonder if she has the same feelings for me. She is intelligent, beautiful, she loves potions, she likes to read" thought Severus.

"We should get back to school, I have classes tomorrow and you have classes to tech "said Hermione.

"Ok, we are going to Apparition to the gates of Hogwarts. So grab my hand and we will get going" said Severus.

So Hermione grabbed his hand and left for the gates of Hogwarts.

When they made it to the entrants to the great hall they stopped and looked at each other.

"I had fun today, it kept my mind off of things" said Hermione.

"As did I. meet me down in the classroom Friday because I will be taking you to headquarters, we also need to talk after study hall Monday " Relied Severus.

"Ok, I will remember to stay after class on Friday" Told Hermione.

"Let me walk you up to Gryffindor tower" asked Severus.

"I would love that" said Hermione.

When they reached the entrants to Gryffindor tower Hermione turned and looked at Severus.

"Goodnight, professor snape and thanks again" said Hermione.

"Goodnight, Hermione and your welcome" told Severus.

So Hermione said the password and saw that her friends were sleeping in the commune room waiting for her. She didn't bother wakening them because she was tired so she went up to her room and fell asleep and dream of Severus all night.

~~~~~~~~~~~The next morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione got up took a shower and got dressed for the day. When she got down to the great hall she looked up at the head table and came eye to eye with Severus she smiled and went and sat with her friends.

"Hermione, how are you doing" asked Ginny.

"Not so good" said Hermione as she tried to eat.

"Do you want to talk about it" asked Ginny.

"No, I don't want to talk about it "said Hermione.

So Hermione got up and ran out of the great hall with tears in her eyes. She ran all the way up to the Astronomy tower and cried her eyes out.

"I got to go" said Severus.

"OK, I will talk to you later than" said Albus.

So Severus walked down to harry.

"Mr. Potter, can I talk to you for a minute outside" asked Severus.

"Sure, professor" said harry as he followed him out of the great hall.

"Do you have the map with you" asked Severus.

"Yes sir, may I ask what is going on with Hermione" answered harry.

"Can you locate Hermione for me on the map" asked Severus.

"She is in the Astronomy tower, what is going on with her" said harry.

"She is going thought a hard time right now, but I got to go" said Severus.

He ran all the way to the astronomy tower and up the stairs. He noticed that she was sitting in the corner with her knees pulled up to her chest in the dark crying.

"Hermione, it's just me" said Severus.

"Go away, I want to be left alone" said Hermione.

"Hermione, pleases don't push me away" said Severus.

"Ooh, it you professor" said Hermione.

"Hermione, let me help you get thought this" told Severus.

"Why, you know I killed my parents" said Hermione.

"No, you didn't Hermione, the death eaters did you didn't" told Severus.

"They wanted information on me so, I killed them" said Hermione.

"They knew stuff on you, but they didn't tell that's why they died" told Severus.

"But I should have been there" said Hermione.

"Hermione, you got classes to go to and I got classes to teach, we will talk more about this later down in my room" told Severus.

So for the rest of the week Hermione went to her classes well Severus taught his.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Friday~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She had finished the rest of her classes for the week, but she still had one left and that's double potions. She wanted to skip the class for the day so she went to the Owlery to check on Lucy. When she got there Lucy flew down to see her. A few hours later she noticed that it was dark out. So she looked at her watch and notice that it was passed dinner. "Oh shit I forgot that professor. Snape wanted to talk to me after class" Thought Hermione.

So she ran all the way down to his classroom and she noticed that he wasn't there. So she went to the door on the right of her and followed it until she came to the portrait of Sir Cadogan.

"Password" asked Sir Cadogan.

"Fire ash" said Hermione.

When sir Cadogan opened Hermione walked in and noticed that he was in the kitchen. So she sat down on the couch and waited for him. A few minutes later he walked in to the room.

"AAw, Hermione nice time to grace me with your presents" told Severus.

"Sorry, I went and checked on Lucy to see how she was doing" said Hermione.

"Still you could have waited until after classes instead of skipping" told Severus.

"I'm sorry, so what do you want to talk to me about" said Hermione.

"Have you thought about where you're going to live this summer" asked Severus.

"I'm planning on going back to my parent's house for most of the summer, and then the last two weeks I'm going to the Burrow for the rest of the summer" Told Hermione.

"Hermione, Dumbledore and I don't think that it's safe for you to go back there, until we know what they want with you" said Severus.

"I can understand that, then were am I going to live. I can't go live with Ron and his family because it's too crowed there. "Told Hermione.

"You could stay here for the summer, or Sirius said you can stay with him or you could stay with me at my manor" said Severus.

"Ok, do you need to know right now or can I think about it" Asked Hermione.

"It would be nice to know now so we can get things figured out for you" said Severus.

"I would like to come stay with you, if that's fine with you" asked Hermione.

"Ok, that's fine by me, but if you could help me while you're staying with me it would be nice" Said Severus.

"What do I need to do" asked Hermione.

"I get a list of potions that needs to be made for the Hospital wing for the next school year, but most of the time I don't got it finished so if you're staying with me you can help, plus your good at potions just like me" said Severus.

"Yes I will help with the potions" told Hermione.

"After the funeral I will take you to your parents house, so you can get some stuff from their" told Severus.

"Ok, well I should get back to Gryffindor tower, thank you" said Hermione.

Later that night she went to bed with Severus on her mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Monday~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Miss, master told me to give this to you" said Hooky.

"Thank you, hooky" told Hermione.

Hermione open the note and it read:

_Meet me in my room after Breakfast. Get ready before you go down to eat._

_Thank you,_

_S.S_

A few minutes later she was done getting ready and walking down to the great hall. When she walked in to the great hall everyone turned and looked at her. She walked to her seat in between harry and Ginny.

"Why are you all dressed up" Asked Ron.

"I got my parents funeral today, Ron" said Hermione. AN: I'm sorry about the cliffhanger, I will continue the funeral in the next chapter. The links to see the dresses are on my profile. 


	6. Chapter 6: The Funeral and Discussions

**Chapter 6:**

**The Funeral and Discussions**

**Last chapter: **

A few minutes later she was finished getting ready and walking down to the Great Hall. When she walked in to the Great Hall everyone turned and looked at her. She walked to her seat in between Harry and Ginny.

"Why are you all dressed up," asked Ron.

"I have to attend my parents' funeral today, Ron," said Hermione.

**Now: **

"Oh, I didn't know," Ron said.

"Do you want us to come with you," asked Harry.

"No, Professor Snape is taking me, meaning I've got to go and meet up with him," said Hermione as she stood up.

"Is there anything you need us to do" asked Ginny.

"Can you get my class and homework for me," Hermione asked Harry.

"Sure, Hermione I can do that," Harry replied.

"Thank you, I'll see you at Study Hall," said Hermione as she rushed out and down to Severus' room.

Ron turned to Harry and said, "Blimey, you'd think that she'd take the day off since it's her parent's funeral! Only Hermione would want to do Study Hall on a day like today!"

Harry nodded his head in agreement.

When Hermione arrived at the classroom, she knocked on the door, but there was no answer. She entered the classroom and walked to the right. When she came to the portrait of Sir Cadogan, he asked for the password, which Hermione gave.

"You may go in," said Sir Cadogan.

"Thank you," Hermione told the portrait as she walked in. It was then that she noticed that the shower was going. So she went and found a book to read while she waited for Severus to come out.

A few minutes later she heard the shower turn off. So she closed the book and went and put the book back on the shelf were she got it from. When he walked out in his towel and headed towards the kitchen, he noticed her standing by the bookcases.

"Oh, Hermione when did you get here," Severus asked in surprise.

"A few minutes ago," answered Hermione.

"Okay, well let me get something to eat and get dressed and then we can leave. Oh, and after the funeral I will take you to your parents' house so you can get some stuff from there," Severus told Hermione.

"Okay, that's fine by me," said Hermione as she went and grab the book she was reading earlier.

"Hooky!" Severus called.

"Yes sir? What can I do for you," asked Hooky.

"Can you bring me breakfast?"

"What would you like?"

"Pancakes with bacon, eggs and toast if you can," Severus replied.

"Okay, Master. Hooky will get that for you," said Hooky as she disappeared with a pop.

While Severus was waiting for his breakfast he got dressed. A few minutes later Hooky had brought his breakfast and he sat down and ate it. When he was finished he looked at Hermione and wondered how she was doing through all of this.

"Well… Should we get going?"

"I guess," answered Hermione as she walked over to him.

"Grab my arm and will go" told Severus.

So she grabbed his arm and he apparated them to the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. When they walked in, they noticed that everyone from the Order was standing there waiting for them.

"Hermione, we're all truly sorry about your parents," Molly said.

"Where are they," asked Hermione.

"Their caskets are in the drawing room," Tonks replied.

"Is it an open or closed casket," asked Hermione.

"It's open casket," said Sirius with a sad look at her.

"Thank you, I want to go see them. I will be right back," Hermione said as she turned and walked down the hall to the drawing room. But before she entered, she stopped and turned to look at the others.

"Hermione, do you want me to come with you," asked Severus.

"No Severus. I want to do this part on my own, but thank you," said Hermione.

"Okay, I just thought I should ask," Severus told her.

"I will be right back, and then we can start the funeral," said Hermione.

So Hermione walked in to the drawing room and shut the door. After she turned around she walked to the caskets. She leaned over both her parents and told them how sorry she was and that she loved them. She leaned over both of the casket and kissed them goodbye.

~~~~~~~Back with the Order~~~~~~

"Umm… Severus when Miss Granger started calling you by your first name," asked Dumbledore.

"I don't know… she just said it," answered Severus.

"Should we start the funeral," queried Molly.

"We should," answered Dumbledore.

So they walked down the hall and stopped outside the door.

"Severus, why don't you knock," Tonks suggested.

"Why me," asked Severus.

"Because she trusts you more than us," Dumbledore answered.

Severus conceded the point with a sharp nod and knocked on the door. He then waited to see if Hermione would let him in.

~~~~~~Back in the Room~~~~~~

Hermione was sitting by her parents singing Amazing Grace when she heard a knock.

"You can come in!" Hermione called out as she turned towards the window.

When they entered Severus walked over to Hermione and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hermione, are you going to be ok," Severus asked.

"I'm not ready for this," said Hermione as she turned around with tears in her eyes.

"Hermione, it's time to let them go. I know it's hard to do," said Severus as he hugged her and wiped away her tears.

"Well… I guess we should get it over with then," told Hermione.

A few hours later Severus looked over at Hermione and asked if she was ready to go. So she grabbed his arm and he apparated them to her parents' house.

A few hours later Hermione was back down the stairs and walking into the living room to grab the pictures of her with her parents. After she grabbed them and shrank them down to put them in her pocket.

She then went to the bookshelves by the TV and picked up a thick binder-like object.

"What is that," Severus asked as he pointed to the thick binder-like object in her hand.

"Oh, it's one of my favorite photo albums that my parents and I use to look at," said Hermione as she sat down on the couch.

"Do you mind if I look at it," asked Severus as he walked over and sat down next to her.

"Sure," said Hermione as she opened the book.

"When was that taken," asked Severus.

"That was taken when I took my first step," said Hermione.

"What about this one," he asked pointed to a picture of a children choir.

"That was my Kindergarten Choir Night," Hermione told him with a smile.

_She looks so beautiful when she smiles,_ Severus thought. _I hope that I can make her smile more in the future__._

An hour later they had gone through the whole album; with her explaining the ones he asked about.

"What about your family life? Do you have any pictures of your family," Hermione asked as she looked up at him.

Severus swallowed nervously. _Will she think less of me when I tell her about my past? Will she hate me for my choices and what I was forced to do?_

"I don't have any pictures of my family. My childhood wasn't the best. You see, my dad was a Half-blood and my mum was a Pureblood. My dad… was abusive towards both me and my mum. He was never around and when he was he would abuse us. He was also a Death Eater, so it was hard living with him. When I was ten, my dad killed my mum and he made me watch. When I got my Hogwarts letter I thought my life would change. However, a few weeks in to school Potter's father began to bully me. He continued to bully me to the end of my seventh year. Then when I got back home my dad forced me to join the Death Eaters," Severus told Hermione as he got up and walked to the window to avoid looking at her.

Hermione went over to join him at the window and noticed that it was starting to get dark out.

Severus turned to face Hermione and asked, "Are you ready to go back to school?"

"Yes, I am," Hermione replied.

So she grabbed his arm and they apparated to the Gates of Hogwarts. When got there they walked up to school.

"So… who is supervising Study Hall on Monday," asked Hermione.

"May I ask why you want to know," queried Severus.

"I was just wondering," said Hermione shyly.

~~~~~~Monday during Study Hall~~~~~~

"Hermione, how did the funeral go," asked Ron.

"It went ok," said Hermione.

"What do you mean it went ok," asked Harry.

"Stop talking and get back to your work," told Severus sternly.

An hour later Hermione was all caught up on her lessons and it was time to turn in her notebook to Professor Snape. When she walked up he looked up at her and gave a small smile.

"All done Miss Granger," asked Severus.

"Yes, I am. Here's my notebook," said Hermione.

"Thank you, now you should get back to your tower," Severus told her.

"Umm… Professor what should I do about making up Potions," asked Hermione.

"Oh, I forgot about that… umm… how about you come down to the classroom on Sunday," Severus replied.

"Okay… What time," asked Hermione.

"After lunch," said Severus.

"That's fine, well goodnight professor," told Hermione.

"Goodnight, Miss Granger" Said Severus

So Hermione walked out of the Great Hall and up to the Gryffindor Tower and went to bed with the thought of Severus on her mind.

~~~~~~Sunday~~~~~~

It was nice early in the morning when Severus woke up and got ready for the day, starting with a shower. Then he got dressed and headed up to Albus' office.

When he got to the entrance to his office Severus stopped and said the password to the Gargoyle Phoenix. Once the stairs appeared, Severus walked up and knocked when he heard Albus said to enter.

Albus greeted Severus with twinkling eyes, "Ah, Severus, how nice to see you."

"And you to Headmaster. I came to talk to you about something," Severus informed him.

"Ah, yes… I was wondering when we were going to have the conversation," Albus replied.

"So… you know what I'm talking about then," said Severus.

"Yes Severus, the one that involves Hermione. Now please, will you sit down," Albus responded.

"Okay," said Severus as he walked over to a chair across from the headmaster.

"Do you want a lemon drop or tea," asked Albus.

"No thank you, sir," said Severus.

"Severus, I will allow it under one condition. It must be kept quiet until she has graduated, but I _am_ worried about her safety, with Voldemort still alive and all," Albus explained.

"I understand, sir, and I promise I will do everything in my will to protect her and to be there when she needs me," said Severus.

"I know Severus. I can tell from the way you look at her that you would do anything for Miss Granger," Albus.

"Well, I must go. I've got papers to grade and then maybe I will go for a walk around the lake," said Severus.

"Okay, goodbye and good luck Severus," Albus said as Severus stood up.

"Bye Albus… And thank you," said Severus was walking to the door.

When he walked out the door he couldn't help but think about Hermione and how he missed talking to her. _I wonder if she's thinking about me right now._

~~~~~~In another part of Hogwarts~~~~~~

"Hermione, what are your plans today," asked Harry.

"I plan on grabbing one of my new books and going to find a nice place by the lake to sit," answered Hermione.

"Why don't you ever want to hang out anymore," Ron demanded, looking pissed off.

"Because Ronald, all you guys ever do is play chess and Quidditch and I'm sorry to say that I don't like doing either one. I'd rather use my time wisely than use it the wrong way," snapped Hermione as she got up to leave.

As she was walking out onto the grounds she couldn't help but think about Severus and how she missed talking to him. When she found a spot by the lake she sat down and opened her book.

~~~~~~Severus' Office~~~~~~

As Severus sat at his desk he couldn't help but wonder what Hermione was doing. So he hurried up and finished grading papers. Then he remembered that she will be down here after lunch to meet back up with her class. An hour later and he was finished and walking out of his room to go for a stroll around the lake.

When he got to the lake he noticed that someone was sitting by the tree. When he got closer he realized that it was Hermione who sat under it. So he went over and sat down next to her and reached for her hand to let her know that someone was sitting next to her. When she looked up from her book she came face to face with Severus.

"Hi Severus, what can I do for you," asked Hermione as she looked out over the lake.

"Nothing, I just came out for some fresh air and then I saw you over here by yourself," said Severus as he looked around the grounds.

"That's fine I could use someone to talk to," told Hermione.

"So… are you still planning on coming down after lunch to make up what you missed," asked Severus.

"Yes, I'm still coming down," answered Hermione.

"Where are your friends," Severus asked a few minutes later.

"I don't know and I don't care anymore," Hermione told him as she went back to her book.

After an hour of sitting in companionable silence, Severus looked at his watch and noticed that lunch was going to start in three minutes. So he stood up and looked at Hermione and told her it was time for lunch. He stretched out his hand to help her up off the ground. As they walked to the Great Hall he stopped.

"Hermione, maybe you should go in first," Severus told her.

"Okay, I will see you later then," said Hermione as she turned and walked in and sat down by Ginny.

"Hey Hermione, where is my brother and Harry at," asked Ginny.

"I haven't seen them since breakfast," said Hermione as she noticed that Severus was sitting at his spot.

"I wonder where they're at," said Ginny.

"Wonder where who is," asked Ron as he sat down next to Hermione.

"You guys," Ginny said as she looked over at her brother.

A few minutes later Hermione looked up and saw that Severus was getting up to leave. So she grabbed her things and walked out of the Great Hall. When she got down there she noticed that he had all the equipment laid out for her but she had to grab the ingredients, which was fine with her so she walked up to him to see what she had missed.

"Severus, what did I miss," asked Hermione.

"All you missed were three potions," Severus replied.

"Which are…" asked Hermione as she walked over to the station that he had set up for her.

"Oh, sorry. They are Blood Replenishing, Draught of Peace and Fire Protection," said Severus as he went back to his desk to look over some things and then he remembered what he forgot to do. He decided to wait until Hermione was finished before saying anything.

A few hours later she was done with all the potions and handed them in to him to grade.

"Miss Granger I would like to have a word with you for a minute. Why don't you come down to my room later after dinner," said Severus.

"Um… may I ask what we need to talk about," asked Hermione.

"It's about where you're going to live for the summer. Professor Dumbledore wants to know, but he's busy with other things so he asked me to talk to you," answered Severus.

"Umm… to be honest I haven't given it much thought to it, but I guess we can talk. I'll be there," said Hermione.

Since she was caught up on her lessons and she didn't need to meet up with Severus until after dinner, she went to the Owlery to check on Lucy. When she got there Lucy flew down to greet her.

A few hours later she noticed that it was dark out. She looked at her watch and notice that it was passed dinner dinnertime.

_Oh shit! I forgot that Severus wanted to talk to me after dinner, _thought Hermione.

So she ran all the way down to his classroom and she noticed that he wasn't there. So she went to the door on the right of her and followed it until she came to the portrait of Sir Cadogan.

"Password," asked Sir Cadogan.

"Fire Ash," said Hermione.

When Sir Cadogan opened Hermione walked in and noticed that he was in the kitchen. So she sat down on the couch and waited for him. A few minutes later he walked in to the room.

"Ah, Hermione, it's so nice for you to grace me with your presence," Severus said.

"Sorry, I went and checked on Lucy to see how she was doing," said Hermione.

"You couldn't have waited until tomorrow night? Why don't you sit down and I'll get the tea," Severus offered.

Once the tea was served Severus sat down next to her on the couch and said, "Hermione, Dumbledore and I don't think that it's safe for you to go back to your parents' house, at least not until we know what they want with you."

"I can understand that. Then where am I going to live? I can't go live with Ron and his family because it's too crowed there. Not to mention that it would be unfair to them since they already have so many children to take care of," said Hermione.

"You could stay here for the summer, or Sirius said you can stay with him," Severus answered. "Or… or you could stay with me at my manor," Severus added somewhat apprehensively.

"Okay. Do you need to know right now or can I think about it over night and let you know in the morning," asked Hermione.

"It would be nice to know now so we can get things figured out for you," said Severus.

"I would like to stay with you, if that's all right," Hermione asked shyly.

Severus couldn't help but give a small smile. "Okay, that's fine by me, but if you could help me while you're staying with me it would be nice," said Severus.

"What do I need to do," asked Hermione.

"I get a list of potions that need to be made for the Hospital Wing for the next school year, but most of the time I don't finished it, so if you're staying with me you can help. Besides, you're good enough at potions to help," said Severus.

_Wow. He's never really complimented my potion skills before,_ Hermione thought while she felt a blush creep up her cheeks. "Of course I'll help you," Hermione replied.

"Hermione, there's something else that Professor Dumbledore wants me to ask you, but I don't know how to put it," said Severus as he looked away shyly.

"Severus, you can tell me anything. I hope you know that you can trust me," Hermione told him as she went and stood by the fire.

"Hermione, we've spent so much time together the past few weeks, that I'm starting to have feelings for you… or should I say I've had feeling for you since your third year here," said Severus as he got up and joined her.

"Severus is that why you kept watching me during supper and all those times," asked Hermione as she grabbed for his hand.

"Yes, and I'm really sorry if I kept you wondering," said Severus as he looked her straight in the eye.

"It's ok, you did tell me you would tell me in time and you did," Hermione told him as she looked into the fire.

"So you're not scared," asked Severus as he looked in to her eyes.

"Of course not, I've had a crush on you since third year," said Hermione shyly as she let go of his hand and walked over to the couch.

"I thought you did, but I wasn't sure," said Severus as he walked over to her and sat down next her.

"What do you think the Headmaster would say if he found out about us," asked Hermione as she took a sip of her tea.

"I already talked to him. He'll allow it under one condition. It must be kept quiet until you graduate," said Severus as he looked at her.

"Well… I should get back to Gryffindor Tower, thank you," said Hermione as she reluctantly left him.

Later that night she went to bed with Severus on her mind.

The next morning, Hermione woke up with a smile on her face. She got up and took a shower and then got dressed and headed down to breakfast.


	7. I need help finding this story

It is were hermione and Ginny are both pregnant and that they are secretly seeing a death eater. hermione's dad had a heart attack and then her mom told her that she was only one when they got married. The first chapter is callad finding out sec is misunderstood. if you could help i will try and get chapter seven up before the end of the month.

Thank you,

Shadow girls 100

:)


End file.
